1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical receptacles configured to prevent dangerous arcing caused by movement of electrical current from its proper path to an improper path with sparking associated with such movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various causes produce arc faults in electrical receptacles presently used in residential and industrial applications. Dangerous conditions are produced when arc faults occur, the arc being the result of sparking caused by movement of an electrical current from a proper path to an improper path. Recognition of the dangers inherent in the occurrence of arc faults has resulted in requirements in the National Electric Code for installation in appropriate locations of arc-fault circuit interrupting devices. Such devices are to be required especially in residential applications and particularly for bedroom circuits to prevent a major cause of death and injury due to fires caused by arc faults. Even though these arc-fault circuit interrupters are useful devices, it is to be understood that such devices do not fully address the problem of arcing in electrical receptacles since these devices only act to interrupt or disconnect a circuit once an arc is sensed. In other words, these devices do not prevent arc faults but merely disconnect the circuit in which the arc fault occurs on sensing of the arc fault. Since the arc fault still occurs in these prior devices, hazards are not eliminated completely but are simply rendered less likely to progress to a degree capable of causing damage and injury. The need has been long-felt in this art for low-cost electrical receptacles useful in both residential and industrial applications and which are particularly child-safe to prevent electrocution in the event a child or even someone other than a child inadvertently inserts a foreign object into an electrical receptacle with attendant dire consequences. This need in the art has further included the integration of an arc-eliminating structure into receptacles as small as single gang enclosures, thereby to permit realization of the advantages of arc elimination in electrical receptacles of all sizes and configurations. The present invention can be integrated into essentially all such electrical receptacles and configured to prevent arc faults during the time that a plug is inserted into and removed from a receptacle even with a substantial load to the receptacle.
The invention is embodied in electrical receptacles of varying type and description, the invention acting to provide low-cost safe receptacles which can be configured as child-proof for home use when integrated into single gang or similar enclosures. The invention can further be embodied in industrial receptacles to decrease the potential for the creation of hazardous conditions whether during normal use of a receptacle or inadvertent entry of extraneous matter into the receptacles such as can cause arcing in conventional receptacles.
In the several embodiments of the invention, receptacles are provided with a neutral input connecting to neutral external conductors. The xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d side of the receptacle is provided with an input having external connectors, this input connecting to a switching device rather than directly to an output receiver xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d side of a plug. A sensor disposed under the neutral receiver controls the switching device, a circuit thus formed necessarily completing itself before electricity can pass through to the xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d side of the plug. Arcing associated with connection and disconnection under a high load is thereby eliminated.
The several concepts of the invention can be assembled in ways which will be apparent to those skilled in the art. As one example, the sensor can be installed on either the xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d or groundside of a plug with the intent of the invention being realizable at least to some degree in either instance. A momentary switch is chosen as the switching device and is located at the neutral leg for ease of manufacture and accessibility. Placement of the sensor on the neutral side creates the necessity of having both hot and neutral inserted before an electrical flow can occur, thus eliminating the possibility of an arc and reducing the possibility of shock or electrocution to anyone inserting an electrically conductive material into the hot side of the plug. A neutral side sensor senses the presence of the prong of the plug and provides a contact closure which, in turn, allows an electrical flow through an energizer coil of a relay. The relay thus energizes and high-rated volt amp contacts allow a completion of the circuit where electrical flow to the xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d side of the plug is established. A Quencharc circuit is disposed between the contacts to act as a fast-acting suppressor to remove arc associated with switching under load.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to provide electrical receptacles configured to eliminate arc faults rather than merely detect arcing after arc initiation.
It is another object of the invention to provide electrical receptacles capable of residential and industrial use and configured to fit the volumetric confines of even a single gang enclosure and which acts to eliminate arc faults.
It is a further object of the invention to provide low-cost and safe electrical receptacles capable of eliminating arc faults during insertion into and removal of a plug from such receptacles when the receptacle is under a substantial load.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.